Bloodclan Orks
The Bloodclan Orcs are an orkish role playing clan currently active mainly on UOGamers: Hybrid. According to their site, they plan to open a large branch on Darkfall,http://www.Bloodclan Orcsorcs.com/forum/site-polls/6856-will-you-joining-us-darkfall.htmlhttp://www.Bloodclan Orcsorcs.com/forum/darkfall-online/ where a lot of members, old and new, active and currently inactive, plan to play. The Bloodclan Orcs's reputation comes from their tactical combat, strong ranking structure, well-crafted role playing and notorious overall strength. As well, Bloodclan Orcs on Ultima Online are not permitted to ride mounts at all, and only a small group is permitted to be mounted in Darkfall.http://www.Bloodclan Orcsorcs.com/forum/darkfall-online/6962-ranks-councils-mauburs-kuhuls-explained.html Combat Combat generally revolves around strategic trapping, (called "krimping",). Rather than chasing opponents, Bloodclan Orcs prefer to set up traps and ambushes, particularly where an opponent can be 'locked' in a dangerous or hostile area, or where the Bloodclan Orcs can completely surround the opponent and beat them to death. A more advanced yet vital technique in the Bloodclan Orcs's combat strategy is cross healing, the constant healing of adjacent members, which communally keeps their comrades alive. Aside from providing a faster way to heal each other, cross healing also promotes cooperation and responsibility in battle, which lends to a better overall group of fighters. Combat in Ultima Online is always unmounted, whereas in Darkfall, high ranking Bloodclan Orcs and Ruk'Hiis (mounted division) are permitted to ride during combat. Ranking The Bloodclan Orcs relies on a strong ranking system, where commitment, responsibility and competence is rewarded, whereas disobedience and, gradually, incompetence, are cause for punishment. (New members are given much lenience and plenty of time to learn the ways of the Clan before their actions are more heavily considered. Thus, with greater power comes greater responsibility.) In Darkfall, the Orkish 'life' is divided up into five 'Ku'huls' (Timelines); Foshan (Babyhood), Fiim (Youth), Nur (Family), Gashan (Commanders/Officer) and Motsham (Ancient). Starting with the Foshan Ku'Hul, a new Ork is initiated into the Bloodclan Orcs as a 'Nuuburn', (Newborn), where they are taught the very basics of the Bloodclan Orcs. When they believe they are ready, they must show a basic knowledge of the Clan's structure, language and rules, and then are permitted to move onto the next stage. Into the Fiim Ku'Hul, the Ork is at 'Pug' rank. They are to continue to better learn the basics of the Clan and become more adept in this stage, as they will, with hope, soon be moving on to more challenging stages of life. The Fiim Ku'Hul is divided up into five Mums, (Mark, or Notch), each of which the Ork must earn, starting with Mumash, generally a simple task granted by a higher ranking Ork. When the Ork has finished their task and is awarded Mumash, (1), they are finally permitted to carry a weapon. Working further, they will reach Mumdub, (2), where they will be allowed to wear a chest piece. When awarded Mumgahk, (3), they may wear gloves. When awarded Mumfuth, (4), they may wear leggings. When awarded Mumh, (5), they may finally wear boots. After a Pug is awarded Mumh, (5), they now have the choice to progress into the next Ku'Hul, choosing a Maubur (Combat Division) as well. Into the Nur Ku'Hul, a Pug is now a Gruntee, if accepted into the Pizurks or Olig'rs, a Mojoki, if accepted into the Dushatars, or a Tarkii, if accepted into the Ruk'Hii, having been accepted by choosing a Maubur, applied to the Urdangoth, done a quest or other form of initiation, and been accepted into the Maubur. The Nur Ku'Hul is where most Bloodclan Orcs will spend most of their time. To progress, they must show exceptional and increasing knowledge in the ways of the clan and be a well-rounded Ork, excelling in combat, role playing and obedience to higher ranks. Progressing further through the Nur Ku'Hul, a Ork may be come a Grunt, Mojoka or Tarka, depending on their Maubur. Bloodclan Orcs of these ranks are respected and knowledgeable members and should not be taken lightly by lower ranking Bloodclan Orcs. The final in Nur is Dhaar. (For all Mauburs.) Those select Grunts/Mojokas/Tarkas who present excellent leadership abilities will be chosen and advance through the ranks to Dhaar. Here they will have a chance to follow alongside an officer (generally the first officer rank) within their Maubur. Each Dhaar must follow his/her mentor at all times and carry out their orders and learn how they lead. While this process is very much a test on the Dhaar, it is also a test on the officer/mentor. When the officer/mentor feels that his/her Dhaar is ready to advance into Gashan, they will call a meeting of the other officers of their Maubur, (as well as the Maugoth/Urdangoths of their Maubur), and present to them the Dhaar’s achievements and abilities. The fellow officers may question the Dhaar and present to him/her several tasks/quests to fulfill. After the fellow officers are finished, if they are pleased, they may accept the Dhaar into their ranks as officers, or they may reject the Dhaar. If a Dhaar is rejected—then he/she will be assigned a new officer/mentor to train him/her. Into the Gashan Ku'Hul, a blessed Ork who's commitment and leadership abilities were proved as a Dhaar, will be allowed to act as an officer at rank Gundul, Khaturii or Shatauii. (For Pizurks/Olig'rs, Dushatars or Ruk'Hiis, respectively.) They will be given a measure of control over underlings in their Maubur, to train in bootcamps and lead in medium-sized battles. As well, they will be training subordinate Dhaars as they were once taught. A Pizdur, Khatura or Shata is the next rank. (Again, for Pizurks/Olig'rs, Dushatars or Ruk'Hiis, respectively.) Their main purpose is to police their Maubur from within, guiding their Maubur in a positive direction. They are the main enforcers of duty for their own Maubur, and should do their best to properly guide all those Bloodclan Orcs under them. The next Gashan rank is the Mautor, who's responsibilities are generally the direct orders of their Urdangoth, or the Goth Council. While their tasks vary, they will be expected to efficiently and competently perform their tasks and/or lead the Bloodclan Orcs under them. The fourth rank within Gashan is known as Urdangoth for all Mauburs. Essentially, this is the highest rank any Ork can obtain. Once an Ork has reached this level, he/she is considered a leader of his/her Maubur. The Urdangoths of each Maubur make up the bulk of the Goth Council (headed by the Maugoth). Urdangoths are charged with general administration of their Maubur, amending lore/traditions/policies by voting within the Goth Council, and most importantly, electing their Maubor’s Maugoth. The fifth rank within Gashan is known as Maugoth for all Mauburs. Technically, the Maugoth is considered the head/leader of his/her Maubur. The Maugoth is the head of the Goth Council for his/her Maubur. However, their vote on the Goth Council weighs the same as any of the other Urdangoth’s votes. Together, the Urdangoth’s collectively elect one of themselves to be their Maubur’s Maugoth. The Maugoth’s duties cover all of a regular Urdangoth’s duties AS WELL AS the special task of presiding on the Blood Council. The Maugoth’s duty on the Blood Council is to essentially communicate with the other Maubur’s Maugoths regarding intra-clan diplomacy between Mauburs, as well as to communicate their own Maubur’s successes/failures to the Elders. Maugoths also possess the unique perk of not only being able to ride a mount for leisure, but they may also utilize their mounts during combat scenarios. Into the Motsham Ku'Hul are the most exceptional leaders brought, to lead as Elders over the entire clan. They have full authority over the Bloodclan Orcs in any Mauburs. Mauburs Pizurks The Pizurk Maubur is comprised of melee Bloodclan Orcs, and acts as the backbone for Bloodclan Orcs. The majority of all Bloodclan Orcs will live, and die under the Pizurk banner. Because the Pizurks are so vast in numbers, it is important to ensure that officer selection within this Maubur is extremely rigorous. Officers and leaders within this Maubur make excellent field commanders and are some of the most experienced within the clan. The majority of Pizurk members are guards and footsoldiers fulfilling tasks such as guarding the Olig’r and Dushatar lines, patrolling defensive structures, forming the main flanks of our battle formations, defending resource gatherers and leaders. While Pizurks will enjoy combat fairly unrestricted in their choice of melee weaponry, the same cannot be said for their ranged arsenal. Strict limitations will apply for ranged weaponry usage. Pizurk means soldier in black speech. Olig’rs The Olig’r Maubur is comprised of ranged, archer-type Bloodclan Orcs. The Olig’r Maubur is very similar to the Pizurk Maubur. Olig’rs and Pizurks fight side by side and usually travel together on foot. Together, the Olig’rs and Pizurks comprise the main assault force in any combat setting (defensive or offensive). Because of the unique nature of tactical training, ranged Bloodclan Orcs and melee Bloodclan Orcs have been separated. The Olig’rs spend many hours developing group-precision targeting tactics to pinpoint and destroy enemies. Olig’rs also practice line-formation tactics for support fire just before the Pizurk line charges in. Lastly, Olig’rs fulfill a vital role in scouting, sabotage and espionage. Olig’rs are stealthy by nature and blend well with their environments. Many a time, an Olig’r or two will be sent ahead of the main horde to scout the terrain and report back any unusual findings. Knowing one’s fighting conditions is a vital key to winning the battle, thus, each Olig’r must be interchangeable with the next regarding his/her scouting abilities. While the Pizurks and Olig’rs do train separately, they also can often be found training together to maximize inter-Maubur coordination. While Olig’rs will enjoy combat fairly unrestricted in their choice of ranged weaponry, the same cannot be said for their melee arsenal. Strict limitations will apply for melee weaponry usage. Olig'r means archer in orkish. Dushatars The Dushatar Maubur is comprised of magic using Bloodclan Orcs. Dushatars possess a higher intelligence than most other Bloodclan Orcs within Bloodclan Orcs, and thus have unlocked the ability to harness magical forces within their environments. Membership within the Dushatar Maubur is very exclusive—very few Bloodclan Orcs will be selected to join their ranks. Dushatar’s undergo intense field-tactic training due to the nature of most area-affect spells (AOE). One improperly aimed/timed spell could mean defeat or victory on the battlefield. Dushatars will spend countless hours timing their AOE offensive spells to hit just before Pizurk flanks make contact with the enemy. Precision aiming is a must for Dushatars charged with the responsibility of healing fellow Bloodclan Orcs. The main role of the Dushatar Maubur is to provide extreme emergency support when needed. These magic-wielding Bloodclan Orcs can provide immense bursts of fire-power to hold back enemies, or they can keep fellow Bloodclan Orcs alive and unharmed while battling the enemy. Dushatar weapon usage will be extremely limited, and thus, these Bloodclan Orcs will be weak if exposed to close-combat with melee enemies. Dushatar means wizard in black speech. Ruk’Hiis The Ruk’Hiis Maubur is comprised of mounted Bloodclan Orcs. Membership within the Ruk’Hiis Maubur is also extremely exclusive—few Bloodclan Orcs will enjoy the fruits of mounted combat. The training involved in becoming a Ruk’Hiis involves hours coordinating hammer-and-anvil type flanking maneuvers to pummel the enemy into submission. While Ruk’Hiis may seem like intimidating battle-forces, their true role is actually for deterrence. Ruk’Hiis will master the art of diversion. The Ruk’Hiis are charged with forcing the enemy to guard their flank from more than one side. If the Ruk’Hiis are successful in their tactics, the battle for the Pizurks will surely end in victory. Very rarely will Ruk’Hiis charge directly into battle—as the best tactic used will be glancing off the sides of the enemy flanks and picking off stragglers. The Ruk’Hiis also are charged with the duty of pursuing any retreating enemies. Another aspect of the Ruk’Hiis life is marching-guard duty. Due to the long-nature of marching-travel within Agon, the Ruk’Hiis must ride alongside the horde to ensure hasty defense of exposed flanks if necessary. Ruk’Hiis enjoy the perk of being able to use their mounts for leisure travel and for combat. Ruk'Hiis are not allowed to use ranged attacks or magic. Ruk'hiis means fast rider in darkspeech. Councils The Goth Council Each Maubur has its own unique Goth Council. The Goth Council for each Maubur is made up of its Maugoth and respective Urdangoths. The Goth Council for each Maubur decides and governs over their respective Maubur. For example, the Goth Council of the Pizurk Maubur decides what resources are needed for various projects that they wish to pursue. If the Pizurks are in desperate need of a certain type of ore for their crafters—then they will initiate projects to gather those resources. Each Maubur will be, for the most part, self sufficient—if the Pizurks want tons of one type of weapon created for their training exercises, it is up to the Goth Council to organize their crafters and Bloodclan Orcs to gather the materials needed to complete that task. The Goth Council will also vote on Maubur specific policies, traditions, lore etc. For example, the Ruk’Hiis Maubur may decide on a tradition where every newly accepted member will join the rest of the Ruk’Hiis for a mounted-ride across Agon, effectively bringing them into their ranks. Now, seeing as Bloodclan Orcs is a united clan of Bloodclan Orcs, the Goth Council for each Maubur will also be required to fulfill clan-wide needs orchestrated by the Blood Council. For example, in addition to fulfilling their own personal resource quotas, the Blood Council may decide that the clan needs its own general-stockpile of weapons/resources. Therefore, the Pizurks may be charged with gathering ore, the Olig’rs may be charged with gathering Timber, and the Dushatars may be charged with gathering herbs/reagents. In the end, the general administration and direction of each Maubur will be decided by the Goth Council (under the commanding general direction of the War Council). The Blood Council There is only ONE Blood Council, and it is clan-wide. The Blood Council is comprised of the Maugoth from each Maubur, along with all of the Elders. The Blood Council’s purpose is to help facilitate communication and cooperation amongst the Mauburs. While Mauburs may experience friendly rivalries with each other, sometimes things can get out of hand. The Blood Council will ensure that, in the end, all Mauburs are working cooperatively for the betterment of the Bloodclan Orcs as a whole. The Blood Council will also be an instrument allowing the Elders to communicate the general direction of the clan. For example: The Elders (presiding over the Blood Council), may reprimand the Pizurks for improper execution of clan-wide rules; The Elders could order the Olig’rs to pursue a scouting campaign to plot out nearby areas; The Elders could issue a change in general clan-wide policies, and order the Maugoths to alert their fellow Mauburs accordingly; The Elders may orchestrate each Maubur in gathering clan-wide resources for general use etc. The Warcouncil There is only one Warcouncil, and it is clan-wide. The Warcouncil is comprised of only Elders. The Warcouncil’s purpose is to decide on the general direction of Bloodclan Orcs as a whole. Each Elder’s vote is equal to each other’s. Decisions made by the Warcouncil are absolute and are to be followed by the entire clan. Treatment of Outsiders The Bloodclan Orcs' treatment of outsiders is merciless and without room for negotiation. As an intruder enters their territory, the individual rarely has more than fifteen seconds to present a worthy tribute of gold and/or foods before they are forced to leave or pay with their lives. If the intruders do not offer prompt and worthy tribute, they will be attacked and likely killed. Trespassing is cause for execution with anyone not of the Clan. Bloodclan Orcs are a chaotic and evil group of Bloodclan Orcs who rarely ally with any entity, no matter their alignment, race or goals. The only case of an official alliance was with the Undead of UOGamers: Hybrid, who had aided them for literal years before an official alliance was finally adopted. Other Info *Bloodclan Orcs *Bloodclan Orcs forum Section *Video of Bloodclan Orcs Action on UO *Orcs_Bloodclan Orcs List of Bloodclan Orcs Citations Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans Category:Clans